


The Light and The Darkness

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Smut, Squirting, Use of demon powers, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You never trusted demons, you rarely trusted anyone until the Winchesters started working with you and you decided to stay with them. One day, a demon walks into your life and turns it upside down, making you question your beliefs and morals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @mamaredd123's challenge, Prompt: Meg, Poison by Alice Cooper and "You boys have some serious abandonment issues, don't you?"
> 
> Beta'd by @rowdyhooliganism on Tumblr (love you, Becky <3)
> 
> First time writing femslash and squirting, hope you're gonna like it!
> 
> Also, thigh riding inspired by @ilostmyshoe-79's fic on Tumblr. Thanks, darling!
> 
> Flashback is italised!

It was ridiculous.

It was pathetic, weird. It wasn’t something you would expect from a hunter. You felt embarrassed about that. At the same time, you hoped that it would see the light of the day.

A confusing situation to say at least.

A huntress wanting the demon to take her apart, to fuck her until she forgets her name and to love her like nothing else on this earth.

That was the deepest desire of yours, the one that you would sell your soul for. Not apple pie life, but having something with a filthy demon that got under your skin.

Ironic, wasn’t it?

Be willing to sell your soul for the love of a demon.

You couldn’t help but go back to the start, to the moment you first laid your eyes on her.

_You were on a case with the Winchesters and they decided to summon the demon as she was supposed to know some data regarding the particular monster._

_They didn’t tell you anything about said demon. The only thing you knew was the fact that she was in between an ally and an enemy. The only term fitting her would be some kind of a friend, since she saved the Winchesters’ asses many times (at least that’s what they told you), but you knew better than to call demons friends._

_You were gone the moment you laid your eyes on her._

_She showed up in black skinny jeans, black tank top and a leather jacket, booties on her legs to complete the look._

_You swore you could hear your jaw drop to the floor as you eyed her shamelessly, trying to make your brain work again, because it stopped when you took in Meg’s silhouette, the confidence that was clear in her posture, the dangerous vibe coming off of her._

_“Took you long enough, Meg,” Dean snorted, crossing his arms in front of him._

_“You boys have some serious abandonment issues, don't you?” she wondered, starting to pace around the room, “I told you I was going to come and I came. I always keep my word,” she added, her gaze landing onto you._

_“Meg, this is Y/N. She’s been working with us for a while now, it’s about time you two meet,” Sam admitted, flashing you an awkward smile._

_“My, my,” Meg started, walking toward you, “aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? Name’s Meg and, as you probably figured, I’m a demon,” she extended her hand for you to shake, a smirk appearing on her face._

_You hesitantly took it, surprised with how warm the meat suit was under your touch, and shook it, letting out, “Name’s Y/N and, as you probably figured, I’m a hunter.”_

_Her laugh was one of the most mesmerizing things you heard lately and she winked at you, saying, “Sassy. Boys, I like her.”_

_“Let’s get to business, Meg. Leave flirting for another occasion and another person, maybe?” Dean almost growled, his protectiveness toward you showing in an instant. You weren’t surprised, they treated you like their sister from the moment you had met. You couldn’t help but blush at his remark, however._

_Was she really flirting with you?_

_She let go of your hand and raised her hands in a surrender-like manner, taking a step back from you, “easy, Dean-o. I’m not looking for trouble,” was her response as she plopped onto the couch, comfortably crossing her legs._

_“We know that, Meg. Now, do you happen to know something about the nephilim species?” Sam asked, bringing the end to your and demon’s conversation._

From then on, she started appearing more and more frequently, helping the Winchesters with most of the cases, to the point that they were annoyed with her presence.

She kept coming back, though, her powers and skills saving your and Winchesters’ lives not once, not twice, but many times.

You found her funny and smart, but also caring, which might sound weird, but was actually true. You couldn’t help but feel drawn to her, to everything that was her, to her every feature.

Meg was different than any other demon you’ve met, she wasn’t damaged to the core. She still had some light inside, some kindness and, you hoped, some love as well.

It was your job to bring it to the surface and it seemed that, so far, you were succeeding.

However, you couldn’t predict that your morals would bend slightly. You were more forgiving, willing to shut an eye if you’ve seen her going overboard with torturing or killing. 

You knew you couldn’t change her completely, you’d be delusional if you thought so, but you wanted to make some room for the light in that darkness she was carrying inside herself.

The best comparison would be liking you to white paint and her to black. When you mix them both together black pales a bit, but the white gets more dark and dirty.

Your light paled her darkness, but her darkness stained your light.

You wouldn’t have it any other way, though.

She was like a drug that you got addicted to accidentally, like poison that flowed through your veins and you couldn’t get rid of, no matter how hard you tried.

And you knew she probably felt the same way about you, but you didn’t have the chance to make sure you were right, yet.

The sound of the door to the motel room opening made you snap out of your thoughts and you smiled softly, seeing that it was Meg.

“What’s up? Where are the boys?” you wondered, sitting cross-legged on the bed as she sat on the chair opposite to you.

“They went to a bar, said they were going to celebrate or whatever,” she answered and you nodded. It made sense, you just got back from a hunt and that’s what the Winchesters always did, either to celebrate or drown their sorrows in whiskey if a hunt went south.

“Okay, fair enough. But, why didn’t you go with them? Why did you stay?” you asked as it was unlike of her to not go after the job was done.

Usually, she would vanish right after, without a word being said and leave you alone with the Winchesters, but this time something was different. You could feel it, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

“I could ask you the same question, but instead, I’m going to ask you a different one,” was Meg’s response as she got up from the chair and began walking toward you, “why didn’t you do anything?” she wondered, stopping right in front of you.

“What? When? What do you mean?” you were puzzled, you had no idea what she was asking you about.

“Remember that time we were on a hunt alone? We had to get some info out of a demon and it ended up choosing a meat suit that a good person was in. You didn’t lift a finger when I started torturing him, even though you knew the human inside wouldn’t make it,” you immediately knew what case she was talking about, but, frankly, you didn’t have anything to tell her.

“I know, but it was necessary,” you blurted out, knowing she didn’t expect you to be okay with this at all. Surprisingly, you were more than fine with all that happened and that was terrifying for you.

“I’m not sure I agree. Come on, be honest with me for a moment. There’s no one here but you and me,” she demanded, her gaze boring into yours.

“What was I supposed to do, beg you not to kill him? You wouldn’t listen to me, it’d be pointless,” you said, getting a bit frustrated.

What did she want you to say? That you you were mesmerized with how much power she had in that moment? That you couldn’t help but wonder how good but wrong it would feel to be dominated by her? That the only thing you could think of when she was twisting her fingers to make him suffer was how good they would feel inside of you?

No, you couldn’t admit that. 

“I think you underestimate the power you have over me,” was her response.

“What? I don’t have any power over you, you’re a demon” you let out dumbfounded, having little to no idea what she was talking about.

Or, maybe you had, but you were afraid to even think about it?

“Ah, I wasn’t talking about this,” she explained, pinning you to the bed with a flick of her wrists, then released you immediately, “but other things.”

You couldn’t help but be surprised at the sudden demonstration of power. However you’d be lying if you were to say that didn’t make your heartbeat pick up and the ache in your core worsen.

“Like, the fact that you make me think twice before I actually kill someone. It’s weird, isn’t it? I used to act without a second thought before.”You pushed yourself up on your elbows to sit straight as she started getting closer to you, then sat down right by your side. “Or the fact that I actually and genuinely don’t want to see your pretty ass dead.”

“You’re dead serious,” you noticed, a bit shocked.

You certainly didn’t expect her to say that.

“Yeah, and I’m not sure if it’s good or bad,” she admitted, letting out a sigh.

“Seems like you have power over me, too,” you said, almost chuckling when you saw the expression on her face.

“I do?” she wondered and you moved closer to her, undoubtedly surprising her.

“Of course. You’re corrupting me,” you whispered, a smirk appearing on your face as your hand went up and cupped her chin hesitantly.

The grin that appeared on Meg’s face was priceless and she leaned forward, her face stopping mere inches from yours, “and what do you think about it?” was her question as you took a deep breath, filling your nostrils with dark and spicy smell that you could only describe as Meg.

“I fucking love it,” you responded, a wicked smile finding its way on your face. 

You weren’t lying. She unlocked something in you, a part of you that you didn’t know existed, and you ended up enjoying her darkness more than you thought you would.

It was terrifying at first, but, if you were to be honest, you actually stopped caring about that..

Her smile matched yours as she captured your lips in a bruising kiss, maneuvering you so that you were laying flat on the bed. Her hands began roaming over your body, like she was trying to memorise it whole, inch by inch.

You couldn’t help but moan as Meg’s tongue entered your mouth, sweeping around and mingling with yours like she wanted to learn how you taste. 

You tangled your hands in her hair, feeling the silky strands under your touch. She whimpered when you pulled at them lightly, so you repeated the action a few times, enjoying all the sounds you could elicit from her.

Then, you let go of her hair and started tugging at her tank top. She pulled away, taking the hint. Her eyes were pitch black already and you felt yourself getting embarrassingly wet at the sight, your thighs closing to get some friction.

“I can smell how bad you want me,” Meg sing-songed, pulling the piece of clothing over her head and throwing the tank top on the floor, “you’re fucking dripping already,” she said with a triumph, licking her lips.

You raised from the bed and took off your T-shirt, leaving yourself in a simple cotton bra, but the hunger in Meg’s gaze was a clear indication that she liked the view, no matter what you were wearing.

“Keep those eyes looking like that and I’ll soak my jeans in no time,” you purred, gasping as her mouth attacked you again, this time lightly touching your collarbone, then moving to your neck. As you felt Meg’s teeth graze your skin you couldn’t help but shudder and she smirked against your skin, her tongue tracing nonsense patterns in the valley of your breasts.

She sucked onto your right breast and you whined, feeling your skin tingling and pulsing under her wet mouth. 

She did it again, and again, muttering, “mine,” over and over again, like some kind of a prayer, and you couldn’t help but respond “yours”, every single time.

She fucking owned you, there was no other way to put it.

Meg’s hands sneaked under you back, unhooking your bra with incredible precision. You raised your hands so she could take it off of you and she slowly get rid of it, her fingers trailing from your arms to your hands, setting your skin on fire.

“Aren’t you gorgeous?” Meg marvelled, taking in your perky breasts and flushed skin.

“You are, too,” you admitted and she flashed you a smirk, shaking her head in disbelief.

Before you had a chance to shower her with more compliments her tongue landed on your nipple, the action making you whimper loudly. She sucked on it slowly, enveloping the hardened peak with her wet muscle, making your breathing speed up.

Meg’s fingers found the other nipple, pinching and twisting it, in time with the moves of her tongue on the other one. 

She kept her moves slow, but deliberate for a while, intent on teasing you. Once Meg was satisfied with the amount of whines she got from you, she abandoned your breasts and moved lower, planting kisses across your ribcage and abdomen.

If you weren’t looking at her, you would have trouble believing she was touching you at all, that’s how delicate Meg’s kisses were. Her hair, ruffled from your touch, was surrounding her head like a twisted halo and brushing against your skin, adding more to the plethora of sensations you were feeling at that moment.

She pulled away, locking her gaze with yours, and rested her fingers on the button of your jeans, undoing it and unzipping the zipper once you nodded. Then, she hooked her fingers in the waistband and you raised your hips from the bed, helping Meg slide the jeans down your legs.

“My, my, you look even better than I imagined,” Meg said as she stood up and began unbuttoning her jeans.

“You were thinking about how I looked without my clothes on?” you wondered, taking in her long legs as she slid the jeans to her ankles and stepped out of them, kicking off her boots.

“Yeah. Why, is it so hard to believe someone could fantasize about your body?” she asked, getting back on the bed, “which is sexy as hell, just saying.”

“Not at all, I know my value,” you answered and she laughed, moving so that she was hovering over you, “you don’t look so bad yourself,” you added, taking in the black lacy bra and panties she was wearing, your hands reaching up to touch her.

“Oh, really?” Meg teased as you undid her bra and she threw it on the floor, gracing you with the view of her perfect breasts.  
“Really. My dark beauty,” you said, noticing with satisfaction that she smirked at the compliment. You pulled her in for a kiss, sweeping your tongue across her bottom lip and she let you in with no resistance.

You cupped her breasts, admiring their beautiful shape, your fingertips grazing the sensitive skin like she was made of glass and you were afraid to break her with your touch.

You started fiddling with her nipples, pinching and rolling them between your fingers as you kept thrusting your tongue into her mouth, desperate to connect with her on every level.

Meg braced herself above you, her hands on both sides of your body, putting pressure on the mattress, and her cunt accidentally brushed against your thigh, the demon moaning into the kiss.

“Feels good?” you muttered in between the kisses.

Her only response was to pull away from you and grind herself harder onto you, her palms resting on your hips so she could keep her balance. You felt her slick smearing onto your skin as Meg was sliding forward and backward slowly, her knees on opposite sides of your leg.

She looked like a force of nature, moving shamelessly at a quick pace, her head thrown back in pleasure, her back arched beautifully. You put your hands on her hips, desperate to touch and feel more of her, then slid them closer to her cunt. You began rubbing her clit slowly, wanting to help her reach her peak faster as you knew she was close.

You synchronised the moves of your hand with the pace she was moving at and you felt slick coating your leg as she came, her fingers digging so hard into your hips you were sure they’d leave bruises. Not that you minded, of course.

Meg took a deep breath, then locked her gaze with yours, your body shuddering from want as you took in her post-orgasmic look. Her eyes were pitch black again and the knowledge that she was a dangerous creature, able to kill in a blink of an eye, and you were the one making her come apart like this, was priceless.

She pulled you in for a kiss, nipping at your bottom lip with fervor, her hands touching everywhere she could reach, like waves washing the shore.

No matter how incredible it felt to kiss her, you were impatient to really taste her and you pulled away, laughing at the dumbfounded expression she had on her face.

Taking advantage of the fact she didn’t know what was going on you flipped both of you over and smiled widely, moving lower to get her completely naked.

“Didn’t take you for a “take control” type of person,” Meg admitted, a hint of surprise in her breathless voice.

“Guess you’ve got more influence on me than you thought,” you replied, hooking your fingers in the hem of her black lace panties and pulling them down her legs.

She looked beautiful like this; her hair ruffled and messy, her nipples hard, making her breasts look even more perky, her legs spread a bit, allowing you to take a peek at her gorgeous pussy.

You put your hands on her thighs and spread her legs even more, starting to kiss your way up her thighs, making the demon quiver under your touch. Smiling mischievously, you licked a broad stripe from her clit down her folds, moaning at the tangy-spicy-sweet taste of her slick.

Looking up at Meg, you turned your attention toward the clit, circling it with the very tip of your tongue, her eyes flashing black again as you kept licking it slowly. You were taking your time, moving around and returning to the place she needed you in, her quiet moans an indication she enjoyed your demonstrations very much.

With one swift lick, you slid down her cunt, stopping at her entrance, enjoying the way it pulsed under your touch. Gently, you thrust your tongue inside, feeling Meg’s walls contracting around it like a vice.

You kept repeating the motion, trying to reach further and further every time, a litany of curses spilling from the demon’s lips. You felt her getting more and more wet, her slick flooding your taste buds. Picking up your pace, you started thrusting in and out, your nose nuzzling against Meg’s clit unintentionally. 

She came with a loud shout, her juices running down your tongue and on your chin, her thighs clamping down on your head. You slowly withdrew your tongue out of her and parted her thighs with your hands, giving a few kitten licks to her folds, like you wanted to clean up the mess she had made.

Crawling back onto Meg, you kissed her again, letting her taste herself on your tongue. She pulled away after a while, her hands roaming over your body, then wandering onto your ass, squeezing lightly. She sat up afterward, lifting you up without any effort so that you were straddling her lap.

You lazily made out for a while, trying to simply feel as much of the other one as possible, to get as close to the other one as possible. There was almost no room left between your two, your bodies pressed flush.

She surprised you by standing up, your legs immediately wrapping around her waist. Meg walked you both to the nearest wall, pressing your back against it, her lips sliding down your jaw and onto your neck.

As a demon, she had no trouble holding you with her hands on your hips as she slowly slid to the floor and onto her knees. Meg threw one of your legs over her shoulder and wasted no time, sliding her tongue in between your folds.

A loud moan left your mouth as she started eating you out eagerly, her pace relentless. She didn’t bother going slow, like you earlier. Meg seemed impatient as she moved her tongue onto your clit, sliding one finger inside of you at the same time, eliciting a rather loud “Fuck!” from you in response. Only then you realized she hasn’t been holding you at all, it must’ve been her powers that were keeping you in place.

She alternated between licking and sucking, synchronising the moves of her tongue with the pace she was moving your finger at, making you squirm and whine. She added another one as you were wet enough to take it, curling them both slightly inside you.

Somehow, Meg managed to hit that sweet spot of yours every single time, her mouth sucking on your clit strongly. It was all too much and you reached your peak in no time, but she didn’t stop fingering you, making you mewl as you felt another orgasm getting closer and closer.

The coil in your belly was growing and growing as she angled her fingers in a different way, making them go a bit deeper. They were brushing your walls in a come-hither motion, her moves frantic like she was racing with time.

You didn’t realise you were pleading her to make you come until she let out, “I got you, just relax,” her another hand playing with your clit.

You thought you were going to pass out as a powerful wave of pleasure rolled through you, liquid gushing out of your opening and onto Meg, your body shaking violently from all the sensory overload.

“Knew I would make you squirt,” she said, satisfaction clear in her voice, and stood up, embracing you in her arms. 

She walked you to back to the bed and laid you on it, kissing you sweetly and gently, giving you time to come down from your high.

“You’re pretty damn good at this,” you whispered breathlessly as you pulled away a bit, “I’ve never squirted before.”

“I bet no one ever took some time to make you feel that good,” was her response as she pulled bed covers over you and pulled you closer. You nodded, flashing her a smirk.

“You’re right. Only you, my unicorn,” you said and she laughed, playfully kissing the tip of your nose.

“You should be a unicorn. You’re cheery and good,I’m dark and damaged,” Meg insisted, brushing the hair away from your face.

“But I like it. You’re my dark unicorn, period,” you let out, yawning, and she rolled her eyes at you.

“Fine. Now sleep, we can talk in the morning,” Meg said, finding your hand and entwining her fingers with you.

“But-” you began, but were interrupted by another yawn, so wide you thought your jaw would pop out of its place.

“It’s not the last time we’re fucking, we can go again tomorrow,” she offered, surprising you. You never thought she would want to stay, you were sure Meg was just a “fuck and leave” type of girl. 

Why would it be different with you?

“You sure?” you asked, wanting to be certain.

“Deadly. If I could, I’d screw you everyday for the rest of our lives,” she confessed, a complete honesty in her voice, and you nodded, snuggling closer to her.

“Okay. Tomorrow it is, then,” you said, closing your eyes, then drifting off to sleep, knowing that nothing would come between the two of you.

As long as you had tomorrow, you could have the rest of your life with her, too.


End file.
